


Дневник Джона Смита, охранника

by Schwesterchen, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Написано по заявке: "Брок Рамлоу сидит в тюрьме. Кому-то (Россу, Фьюри, СТРАЙКу, свой вариант) понадобилось, чтобы он сбежал. Из строгого режима переводят в общий. Вопреки ожиданиям, Рамлоу не сбегает ни по пути, ни из новой тюрьмы. Ладно. Нормальных охранников меняют на раздолбаев. Потом ещё послабление. И ещё. Сбежала уже половина заключённых, а Рамлоу всё сидит, не рыпается. Почему?!"





	Дневник Джона Смита, охранника

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Diary of John Smith, a prison guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041257) by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go)



5 октября  
Сверху спустили задание: конвой заключенного. Переводят к нам из строгача. Сказали, что чувак серьезный, много дел наворотил, и что надо обеспечить побег. Только не палиться сильно. Но обеспечить, хоть кровь из носу. Зачем – не говорят, но наше дело маленькое. Хотят побег – будет им побег.

6 октября  
Поехали с Брауном, забрали заключенного. Мужик страшный как черт, на морде будто барбекю жарили. Фамилия – Рамлоу.  
Решили не тянуть кота за яйца, пусть прямо по дороге сбегает. Ехали через лесочек, Браун сделал вид, что автозак полетел. Пока Браун в моторе копался, я заключенного в сторонку отвел, иди, говорю, погуляй пока, воздухом подыши. Отвернулся и ключи от наручников «нечаянно» уронил. Отошел – слышу: бежит. О, радуюсь, как быстро управились. А он не от меня бежит, а ко мне. Вот, говорит, вы уронили. И предложил мотор посмотреть, мол, разбирается. Тут Браун сообразил, что облом, на скорую руку все «починил», и дальше поехали. Ничего, на месте сориентируемся.

8 октября  
Ронял перед заключенным по очереди мобильник, отмычку, заточку, ключи от камеры, газовый баллончик, станнер и ручную гранату МК3А2. Не берет. Кажется, думает, что я его преследую. И что у меня болезнь Паркинсона в поздней стадии.

9 октября  
Подумал, может, ему теории не хватает? Через уборщика подкинул методичку «101 способ сбежать из тюрьмы». Рамлоу меня вычислил, методичку вернул, сказал, что предпочитает старую фантастику. Вот черт. Начальство беспокоится, сроки поджимают. 

12 октября  
В стене свободной камеры пробили с Брауном и рыжим Бейкером тоннель, завесили дыру плакатом с Ритой Хейворт. Перевели туда заключенного. Ждем. 

15 октября  
Недосчитались с десяток заключенных, тех, что поначитаннее. Рамлоу на месте. Через уборщика подкинул ему «Рита Хейворт и спасение из Шоушенка». Вернул, сказал, что предпочитает старую фантастику. Похоже, задание труднее, чем я думал.

16 октября  
Снял Риту Хейворт, заменил агитационным плакатом с надписью «А ТЫ уже сбежал из тюрьмы?» и приписочкой мелким шрифтом «Выход здесь». Вдруг поможет. 

18 октября  
Недосчитались еще пары десятков заключенных. Рамлоу на месте. Блин. 

20 октября  
Подговорил Уокера, Льюиса и Келли из десятой камеры на побег сегодня ночью. Сказал, что закрою на все глаза, если заберут с собой Рамлоу. Еще и приплачу. 

21 октября  
Уокер, Льюис и Келли в лазарете. Говорят, что честно хотели забрать с собой Рамлоу, но он отказался. А когда они попытались закатать его в одеяло и вынести силой, разозлился и их всех положил. Действительно, серьезный чувак – не поспоришь. Рамлоу в карцере. Я в печали. 

22 октября  
Проходил мимо карцера. Картина маслом: Браун и рыжий Бейкер тащат Рамлоу наружу, а тот растопырился в дверном проеме и орет: «Нетушки, решил, что буду сидеть – значит, буду сидеть!» Принципиальный, ты ж понимаешь. Прошел мимо, сделал вид, что не заметил.

23 октября  
Устроили с ребятами мозговой штурм. Пили. Много думали.

24 октября  
Продолжали мозговой штурм. Думали. Много пили.

25 октября  
Пока мы пили и думали, половина заключенных куда-то подевалась. Ну и хрен с ними.  
Рамлоу на месте.

26 октября  
Начальство сказало сильно не палиться, но что ж ты сделаешь, если Рамлоу намеков не понимает. Проломили с ребятами тюремную стену, вывели всех, кто остался, на прогулку. Ждем. 

27 октября  
Сбежали все, кроме Рамлоу и старика Джо, по прозвищу Ястребиный Глаз, потому что он слепой как крот. Хочу плакать. 

28 октября  
Повесил над проломом неоновую вывеску «ДОРОГА НА СВОБОДУ!». И ковровую дорожку постелил. 

29 октября  
Джо Ястребиный Глаз сбежал. Рамлоу на месте. Я плачу. 

30 октября  
Взорвал тюрьму: все равно там никого не осталось. Грустный Рамлоу сидит среди дымящихся развалин. 

31 октября  
Рамлоу не уходит. Хотел выгнать его пинками, но вспомнил Уокера, Льюиса и Келли и передумал. Вместо этого подошел, сел рядом, разговорились. Рамлоу долго не признавался, но в конце концов раскололся. Оказалось, на свободе его ждет Капитан Америка с тремя тоннами укоризненных взглядов, вагоном сдержанных нотаций и перспективой великодушного прощения. И Рамлоу надеялся, что хоть в тюрьме от него спрячется, а тут мы со своими «намеками». Я даже посочувствовал: эти мотивационные ролики теперь с каждого утюга крутят, представляю, что это такое, а у мужика и вовсе прямой эфир двадцать четыре часа в сутки. 

1 ноября  
Выкопали из-под развалин оставшуюся от мозгового штурма бутылку виски.  
Когда виски кончился, Рамлоу сказал, что что-нибудь придумает, и уполз по ковровой дорожке. Жалко мужика, но гора с плеч. Задание выполнено. 

15 ноября  
В связи с ликвидацией прежнего места работы перешел на новое. На утренней поверке увидел знакомую страшную морду. Морда подмигнула. У меня плохое предчувствие

16 ноября  
Сверху спустили задание: обеспечить побег заключенному. Сказали, что чувак серьезный, много дел наворотил… Фамилию дослушивать не стал. Пойду повешусь.


End file.
